This invention relates to a combined bait case with a fishing reel as a whole body disposed on the fishing rod so that fishermen can take the bait easily and conveniently.
Up until the present, fishermen have used a bait case which can be hung on their hat or clothes when fishing while standing in water. This made it difficult for him to change the bait, as he had to first put the fishing rod on a bracket or the like. In order to resolve this inconvenience, this invention provides a combined bait case and fishing reel which is used for directly changing the bait without putting down the fishing rod.